dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Leilathedolphin3596/Steel Dragon
Coin Rates http://dragon-story.wikia.com/wiki/Resources#Coins Edit Food Costs Edit Availability Edit The Steel Dragon is obtainable: *By purchase at the market for 2,500 http://dragon-story.wikia.com/wiki/Resources#Gold. *This drgon is fan made so it is not currently in game. *By breeding two dragons that collectively contribute Metal and Stone to the type pool. If a parent has the appropriate minor types, missing requirements may also be added to the pool, even if neither parent has the originally required types. Minor types that have been split from other minor types can also contribute their component types to the type pool. *By breeding two pure Metal type dragons together (Metal and Steel). *As a random single type result of breeding two pure Diamond type dragons together (Diamond only). This pairing may result in any currently available pure dragon of the Red, Green, Yellow, Blue, Purple, White, Pink, Black, Mythic, Cosmic, Fairytale, Stone, Dino, Rainbow, Gemstone, Zodiac, Tropic, Royal, Metal, or Diamond type. Dragons that are not valid offspring, such as prize or goal dragons, cannot emerge from this pairing. *''DISCLAIMER: When attempting to breed the Steel Dragon, you may get other offspring instead. Check the Breeding Calculator to view all of the possible results of combining a particular pair of parents.'' Parents BehaviorEdit The Steel Dragon has special behavior when it is used as a breeding parent. Unlike dragons with only basic types, it will obey the following rules: *When the Metal type is alone in the pool, it will add pure dragons of its component types (White and Blue) to the list of possible outcomes, but it will not split into its component types. When Metal is included in the pool along with one or more other types, the Metal type can split into White and Blue. However, if it is split, then Metal is no longer in the pool for the duration. Thus, the presence of Metal in a pool will either add the Metal type if it does not split or the White and Blue types if it does split. *When considering hybrids of the Metal type whose other types are all split type components of Metal (White and Blue), the Metal type may contribute both Metal and its split types (White and Blue) if both parents have the Metal type. Currently, no hybrids of this kind are available. Keep in mind that the Metal type will not split if it is alone in the pool, so you must use at least one Metal hybrid as a parent if you want to take advantage of this method. *Although the Metal type can split into White and Blue for breeding purposes, it still only counts as one type. This is important when considering the number of types for type-amount-dependent dragons such as the Diamond Dragon. Breeding a Steel Dragon with a Coral Dragon only counts as three types: Metal, Blue, and Purple. NotesEdit *The Steel Dragon's design is based upon theFamiliar Dragon's , although there are differences between the two. *This dragon is fan made. *The Steel Dragon's incubation time is 48 hours unlike it's evolution is 1 minute. Category:Blog posts